


Dichotomy

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 18.Night verse: Twins/Prism- not for sale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

Business at Dichotomy was brisk. Sunstreaker’s paintings barely stayed in stock often. Prism sculptures often inhabited the shop as well, but far fewer were available for sale. If asked for one of those that were clearly marked with such a label Sunstreaker would glare. “No. That is part of our personal collection.” 

Usually the glare was enough to dissuade the patrons, sometimes it was not. In such case Sideswipe would have a ‘word’ with them, that was even less pleasant some mechs came to realize. Eventually word got out, and for the most part mechs learned that it did not pay to bother the twins in such matters. Not when it came to Prism. They were protective of their smaller mate, and a force to be reckoned with when they thought him in danger.


End file.
